revenge o a broken heart
by tkawaiii2013
Summary: rewrite of revenge of a broken heart


REVENGE OF A HEART PARTY - REWRITE

For starters I have nothing, neither Harry Potter nor Twilight.

No canon, and slash of course.

I was rereading 'Revenge of a Broken Heart', and I decided to rewrite it, I saw that I can do better.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

POV HARRY:

I became convinced that my ancestors were geniuses and my father a paranoid bastard. When he learned of the prophecy for Dumbledore he suspected, after all he was an Auror and trained Moody powder who was a paranoid bastard, my mother was still pregnant with me, and he deduced that 'Potter luck' would attack and I would be the child of prophecy. He took the Grimoire from the family, found a spell that awakens all the latent abilities of a person, when cast into a person who was born, that person goes crazy, but if thrown into a fetus, that fetus will gradually develop these skills.

He put my mother to sleep and did the ritual on the fetus, he went further and did two rituals one that, in case they were murdered, would transfer their magic to me and another ritual that would send me to my companion's family, to the most maternal and protective person in the family, after they died. He sent a letter to the goblins explaining the situation, and sealing all the coffers.

When Voldemort attacked and before anyone caught me I disappeared and reappeared in Rosalie Cullen's lap with a letter, as soon as she touched me the adoption bond came into effect.

_**For whoever is with my son;**_

_**My little prince is in danger, if you're reading this, it's because my wife and I are dead.**_

_**I do not care who you are, the magic of the family would only allow adoption if you were the person most capable of loving and protecting my child. Something you should know, my son is a wizard and the last member of my family, he must learn to defend himself among greedy politicians who surround high society, someone will contact you to explain everything.**_

_**Thank you.**_

A Goblin actually visited them a day later and explained how things happened and what would be expected of me if I returned to England. I lived happily and peacefully with them, Rosalie was a wonderful mother, she taught me to walk, to use the bathroom, to shower alone, in fact she raised me to be independent, I lived carefree until my seven years, with seven my gifts started to wake up, first was my Seer, I am an absolute seer, I see everything and everyone, just that I concentrate on what I want to see, I control my visions and not the opposite, as with Alice. I have seen that Edward is my destined companion, but he will prefer the unsightly human, and what they will do, the vampire Emo and the human depressive. From then on I started to disappoint myself with the Cullens, because everyone except my parents and Jasper will stay with Edward and Bella, they will even send me to the Denalli.

At eight I developed telepathy and telekinesis, some instinct made me keep my gifts secret, something tells me not to tell anyone, at nine I started to do magic without wand, at eleven I went to Hogwarts. There I went to the bank and received the letter from my father explaining everything to me, so I took the Grimoire from my family, where I studied the spells contained in it. It was one of those spells that helped me make two amulets to help the person control his empathy, a Potter was married to an Empath and created the amulet so he could block or unlock the others, I made one for myself and one for the Jasper, in Jasper's amulet I also put a spell to prevent anyone from reading his mind, as a telepath I already had a natural shield.

Edward and Alice were uncomfortable with my gift to Jasper, they were taking a walk behind the family, and with them not being able to know when Jasper is coming, it would be difficult to give his getaways. At thirteen I looked for Isabella Swan, Alice can only see what will affect the family soon, so I looked for her now, before Renee and Phil married. I cast the curse on her to keep her human, the Potters know how to hold a grudge for a long time and take revenge where it hurts most, a Potter was traded for a vampire, his bride broke the engagement with him and stayed with the vampire for himself make you young and beautiful forever. Before she could be turned, he cursed her so that she could never become any kind of creature and never achieve immortality, I decided to guarantee and cast a spell of infertility.

At fourteen I approached the Goblins and asked them to demand the Cullen a vow of secrecy, they could never tell anyone about my powers, we said it was to protect me and protect me from the Volturi, one vote prevents the secret from being stolen from your mind. Me and Jasper were getting closer, I think he knows about Edward and Alice, or mistrusts.

H: Hey Jazz, did you know there are two types of Vampires?

J: Really?

H: yes, those like you, and those who burn in the sun.

J: I think we won then.

H: Not necessarily, they can eat, drink coffee to keep the body warm, and have a ring or necklace to protect them from the sun.

J: Would such a ring work on me?

H: We can test and see if it works.

J: What materials do you need?

H: find the spell, lapis lazuli and silver, but ...

J: but what?

H: I had one ready in my safe.

J: And you want to know if I'm going to be your guinea pig?

H: You hit?

J: Why not?

H: And you do not know the best part, it comes with a Glamor that makes you age eighty years gradually.

J: That means ...

H: that even if the sun's part does not work for you, you can stay longer in one place and you do not have to be jumping from one school to another. Of course, after eighty years the cycle begins all over again.

J: Can you do a spell to make the ring invisible?

H: Yes, why?

J: I want to keep this to myself for now.

H: I was already forgetting, the glamor is activated by a drop of blood and a password, "Veni, Vidi, Vici".

J: It is ironic.

Still at age fourteen, I took the exams to leave Hogwarts, Jasper and Alice ended by mutual agreement, Jazz confided to me that Alice was jumping around, and when the family moved to Forks when I was fifteen I went to study with them at school local. Edward discovered that we are companions, but he kept quiet and said nothing, to a telepath, his mind was ridiculously easy to read, I had natural shields, it was fun to see him frustrated for not being able to read my mind.

Jasper had no more trouble controlling his bloodlust, the amulet I made for him also had a light shield that dulls the scent of humans, thanks to this he does not look like someone about to kill you. We've been in this city for a year now, a bit of a bland place, I decided to stay close to the Cullens and expect the whole show between Eddy and Bella, it's going to be fun, last year I did not resist and I told Jasper what I'm doing, I think Maria influenced more than I thought, because he decided to stay too and watch with me. As a human I can go to La Push, so that's what I did after school, now I'm coming into the house.

H: I arrived.

Es: just in time, your dinner is ready.

A: I do not like you living with the mutts.

H: Funny, they do not like me living with Vampires.

A: I understand, do not speak ill of the dogs.

H: Where's Edward?

C: He went to visit the Dennalis.

I told Jasper that the dramatic novel was beginning, he laughed and said he was eager to watch.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So they started, the next few months was hilarious, Edward hiding and Bella chasing him until she found out and they started dating, today is the day she comes to lunch here, she tried to be polite, but Edward is a great idiot.

And: she's already had lunch.

H: Have you ever heard a thing called Eddy education? Do not worry Esme, which I do not eat, I'm sure Seth and Leah will love it.

After that I had lunch and got the leftovers for the reservation, I went to the Clearwater house, Leah and Seth fell killing in the food. Jacob looked like a teenager with a crush on the handsome teacher, he talked about Bella all the time becoming completely annoying he believes that as soon as he becomes a wolf he will print on it and they will get together. I had given the tribe amulets that protected their minds, they discovered that I am a seer, but I did not want Edward to discover this, and Jacob and the pack was put on an oath never to tell anyone about me, thanks to my visions , they knew who would become a wolf and began to train them in controlling their anger earlier.

They found out about my powers when Sam broke up with Leah and I went to console her, I ended up saying that her mate had not yet come to town, after that I was easily accepted as a member of the gang. Of course Bella had to upset the peace we had and put my family at risk, and by family I mean my parents, Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper, the others were of no consequence to me. It caught the attention of a vampire who wanted to play with his prey before killing her, but the Cullens managed to kill him, I was never a target because on that day I preferred to go to La Push.

Although Edward could not read her mind, I could do that, and I saw that she became more and more obsessed with being a vampire, but she could still hold back and not ask for it directly. Then came her birthday, I bought a generic flowerpot gift with a rose bud, so I watched as she grabbed one of the packages and cut her finger on the paper on purpose, she wanted Jasper to lose control and but for her misfortune, Emmet was able to hold him.

After Edward took Bella to her house he came back and started a fight with Jasper, blamed him for almost having bitten the girl and convinced everyone to move, that no one was safe for his precious Bella. Leah gave me reports once a week, Jacob was following the girl like a lost puppy, I already had a house in Forks under the charm 'Fidelius' and was just waiting for Edward to decide to return. It was at this time that I discovered something interesting.

H: Did you know Alice's visions are subjective?

J: Should we be talking about this here?

H: There's no one home.

J: How do you know about her visions?

H: Bella got involved with the wolves, Alice panicked for not being able to see her, and Edward believing that she died went to the Volturi to kill herself.

J: Is he crazy?

H: Completely, but that's beside the point now, Alice is determined to turn Bella, if Edward does not bite her, she will.

J: But you cursed Bella in being human.

H: Yes I did, as I said Eddy lost the little bit of judgment he had and went to the Volturi, Aro ordered Bella to be killed for knowing too much, but Alice showed a vision in which Bella was a vampire, which is impossible because of the curse, which can not be broken because no counterfeit has ever been created, which means ...

J: That Alice can be influenced to see what she wants, you said yourself, she's determined to have Bella as a vampire.

H: bingo! Which means she can be fooled by the decisions of who she's trying to see, because Bella also wants to be a vampire at any cost.

J: This is going to be fun.

And as I already knew it was going to happen, we were forced to go back to Forks, it was ridiculous how the clan leader would have preferred to follow his orders instead of commanding, but I took the opportunity to persuade my parents to move to my house and to separate from the Cullens, I claimed that Jasper might feel uncomfortable to be around Bella, after all the confusion was because he could not control himself, and after all the accusations Edward made and how my parents and I were the only ones to defend him, Jasper also felt uncomfortable being around them.

H: Home Sweet Home.

A: Sure, what are you two up to?

H: we're not up to anything.

A: Harry James Potter I changed his diapers, do not dare lie to me.

The full name did not have much influence on me, but the look was what made me confess. I mean I can face an enraged vampire, but nothing compares to the fury of a mother, a vampire mother is even worse. So of course I confessed everything, she and Emmett then decided to separate from the Cullen and form a new clan, the Hale clan, so they went to Italy to make it official, with the roles provided by the Goblins. While they were doing this we would sort our things through our new home. Which of course the Cullens do not know where it is.

H: Best of all, the rooms have soundproofing enhanced by magic.

J: Thank the Gods for small favors, their parents are terrible.

H: Good, I think we're both bad too.

J: How long before your mother finds out about us.

H: She already knows.

J: And she's not going to kill me?

H: I convinced her to accept, who better than you? That means I can finally become your cup.

J: Edward will be furious.

H: Who cares about him?

J: Throughout this plane there is a part that you did not think about.

H: And what would it be?

J: Bella knows you exist, she can tell the Volturi.

H: Even if she tells you, no one here is breaking the law, like a wizard I was born in this world. And how I'm going to be your blood cup ...

J: so there is nothing that makes the Volturi punish us.

H: Mommy's coming.

J: How was it?

A: They were not at all surprised by our choice to separate from the Cullen, it is well known my contempt for humans. They also liked the Goblins a lot.

H: I think we can take a vacation for a year, we'll come back next year, this will give Jazz time and I get used to our bond.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Actually it was a year and a half off, with the rings that I managed to reproduce based on Jasper's, now my family no longer had to live in rainy moons all the time and started to look older when it came to the news of the wedding between Bella and Edward we decided to return to Forks, Rosalie called for the invitations to be sent to a Seattle mailbox and we agreed to show up just at the party, as if we were late.

A: Sorry for the delay, we had a problem with the car.

A: Rosalie you came! Where are Jasper and Harry?

In: parking the car.

J: We've already finished parking.

A: JASPER!

She tried to hug him, but he turned away and held out his hand for me to help me not slip on the icy stairway.

A: Oh, Harry, you've grown so much.

H: I'm eighteen now Alice.

She made eyes for Jasper who pretended not to notice and put her hand on my waist, then Bella and the others came close to us.

C: Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Harry, I thought you were not going to be able to get here.

H: We had a problem with the car, a tree fell right in front of us.

Es: Harry, is this a wedding ring?

H: It was a sudden decision, Jazz and I were celebrating my eighteenth birthday in Las Vegas and decided to get married.

B: Are not you too young to get married?

H: We're the same age, is not it too hypocritical to say that?

E: Are you two together? Since when?

J: A year after I broke up with Alice.

H: there is, is here is our present.

J: We were in doubt about what to buy, so we decided to give the money for you to decide.

B: Thank you.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Alice sent the wedding invitation to the Volturi, which was enough to keep them satisfied, Bella and Edward were married for six years, until Bella could no longer stand being turned into a vampire and confessed that this was her goal. All of the time, after asking for a divorce and a millionaire sum, she met a big boy and got involved with him, the boy struck her and stole all her fortune, she then went to look for the Volturi, who tried to turn her but did not give right, so they killed her when she threatened to tell the secret about the existence of the vampires.

Mom, Dad, Jasper and I stayed in Forks for over ninety years, Momma formed a partnership with Jacob and they both opened a repair shop, Daddy decided to become a vet. Jasper opened a law firm in the city and I contented myself with his House.

Edward came looking for me a few years after he and Bella divorced wanting to be with me and confessing that he is my mate, I was not at all shaken, I was very happy married to Jasper and would not exchange my happiness with him for something as ephemeral as the 'love' of Edward, but as a telepath I read his mind, and all he wanted was the rings I made for my family, after I made rings for him and his, he'd give me a foot in the ass , even if that was not his plan, I would never leave Jasper for someone who rejects his own mate. Once in a while we bump into the Cullen clan, but we do not care, we are a better family now and we do not need them.

The end


End file.
